L'amour naîtn aux portes de la mort
by shinobu.mahara
Summary: Lors d'une expédition extra-muros, Connie et Sasha sont séparés de la formation suite à l'attaque d'un déviant. Obligés de trouver refuge dans une maison abandonné, l'angoisse et la peur vont faire réaliser aux deux adolescents, des sentiments qu'ils ignoraient.


Sasha Braus était une jeune fille plutôt du genre nerveux. Si le stress ne la rongeait pas dans les situations délicates, c'était l'anxiété qui prenait le dessus. Mais ici, les deux étaient présents. Assise sur le vieux plancher poussiéreux et abîmé d'une maison en ruine, Sasha se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de laisser couler les petites perles d'eau salées qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux. Sa respiration était plutôt difficile, l'angoisse lui bloquait les poumons et la peur la tétanisait. Les yeux fermés, elle essayait de se détendre mais des images horribles apparaissaient dans son esprit noir… Elle imaginait ce qui pouvait arriver à présent. A ses côtés, Connie Springer tenait, dans ses mains, les grandes lames aiguisées de son équipement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa camarade, rongé par la peur, et avala difficilement sa salive en comprenant parfaitement son ressenti. La situation dans laquelle se trouvait les deux adolescents était plus que critique. Les chances de ressortir vivants de cette épreuve était moindre... Après avoir été séparés du bataillon d'exploration par un déviant. Ils ne pouvaient plus retourner dans la formation, elle les avait abandonnés... Sasha et Connie avaient trouvé refuge dans ce baraquement. Une ancienne maison, jadis habitée par une famille, enfin, c'est ce que supposait Connie. Le garçon relâcha son attention et se tourna vers son amie, qui était terrifiée. Il rangea ses lames et s'agenouilla près d'elle, soulevant délicatement sa main. Sasha émit un petit cri de douleur avant de lever la tête vers son camarade.

 _« Je crois que je me suis foulée le poignet en tombant de mon cheval... »_

Effectivement, le membre était plutôt gonflé, prenant de plus en plus une couleur violacée. Le garçon l'examina de plus près et en conclut :

 _« De l'eau… Quelque chose de frais fera peut-être désenfler. Je vais voir si…_

 _\- Non ! »_

La main valide de la jeune fille saisit brusquement le blouson de Connie. Ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur et d'inquiétude. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'éloigne, ne se serait-ce que pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de son réconfort..

 _« Reste avec moi… Je t'en prie, ne t'éloigne pas, j'ai besoin de toi…, supplia t-elle, resserrant son emprise sur le veston marron du garçon. »_

Connie se résigna à rester et s'installa en tailleur près de sa camarade, fouillant dans la besace de son équipement.

Il n'avait plus de fusée de détresse et Sasha avait perdu sa sacoche lors de sa chute à cheval. Ils étaient bien dans l'embarras… Le cheval de Connie avait fui lorsqu'il s'était arrêté pour aider son amie et n'était pas revenu malgré les nombreux appels de son maître. Il supposa que ses compagnons, remarquant leur disparition, allaient peut-être se mettre à leur recherche mais plus le temps passait et plus cette idée paraissait stupide aux yeux de Connie. Son seul bonheur était de savoir que s'il devait mourir dévoré par un Titan, il aurait passé ses derniers instants avec Sasha. Depuis quelques temps, le regard du garçon avait changé… Il ne la voyait plus comme avant… Il l'a trouvé différente. La jeune fille était plus que sa partenaire ou encore sa meilleure amie à ses yeux… Il lui apportait une place bien plus spéciale dans son cœur. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait ou qu'il lui parlait, une vague de chaleur envahissait son corps. Il se sentait bien… Même très bien. Elle était comme un calmant pour lui, un antidouleur, une drogue… Il ne pouvait se passer d'elle ne serait ce qu'une journée. Voyant l'angoisse de son ami, le garçon se rapprocha d'elle et longea son bras le long de ses épaules féminines. La jeune fille fut surprise sur le coup mais se laissa entraîner contre le torse de son ami. Cela lui faisait oublier le funeste destin qui les attendait. Elle pouvait entendre les battements réguliers du jeune homme tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

 _« Connie… On va mourir… ? murmura la brune au bord des larmes. »_

Les doigts du jeune homme caressaient affectueusement la tête de son amie, tentant de la rassurer. Il laissa s'écouler un long silence, réfléchissant à la question. Il avait déjà une réponse au fond de la gorge mais il ne pouvait lui dire. Il préférait faire en sorte que Sasha garde espoir… Qu'elle n'abandonne pas.

 _«Chut, calme toi… »_

Les paroles du garçon étaient tendres et apaisantes. L'ambiance se détendit lorsque soudain, de grands bruits résonnèrent à l'extérieur. Des pas…Sans doute ceux d'un Titan. Sasha commença à s'agiter mais Connie la retint près d'elle, l'empêchant de faire un quelconque mouvement. Le garçon serra fort la jeune fille contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure brune de Sasha. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent près de la maison puis plus rien… Un grand silence. On pouvait entendre les légers gémissements de Sasha qui sanglotait dans les bras de son ami, tandis que le garçon priait pour que le Titan qui se trouvait à l'extérieur ne remarque pas leur présence. Les battements du cœur du garçon ralentirent en entendant les pas s'éloigner. Il soupira de soulagement et tenta de consoler sa camarade.

 _« C'est fini… Il est parti. »_

La brune releva son visage bouffi par les larmes et planta ses iris noisettes dans les pupilles dorées du jeune homme. Connie essuya les particules d'eau salées qui coulaient sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de la caresser tendrement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui fut communicatif.

Sasha posa sa main encore valide sur le torse musclé du jeune homme, la laissant remonter dans son cou. Un frisson parcourut le corps du garçon tandis que Sasha déplaça sa main sur la joue de Connie. Ses doigts touchèrent les lèvres du garçon. La brune murmura le prénom de son ami lorsqu'il captura entre ses fines lèvres, un des doigts de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa, le mordillant par moment. Les joues de l'adolescent se tintèrent de rose, tandis que son corps fut pris par une vague de bien-être. Le garçon glissa sa main sur le poignet de la jeune fille, avant d'entremêler ses doigts dans les siens, l'attirant petit à petit vers lui. Leur deux visages se contemplaient, les yeux mi-clos, sentant leur souffle mutuel caresser leur peau. L'autre main du jeune homme se cala dans le dos de la jeune fille, ce qui réduit encore leur distance.

Connie captura les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille, lui offrant un baiser tendre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une émotion aussi forte qu'à ce moment là. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il ne s'entendait plus respirer. Il savourait les lèvres de son amie, lui exprimant son affection qui se transformait de plus en plus en amour. Il n'avait jamais été très certain de ses sentiments, mais il commençait à les découvrir. La main du garçon remonta le long du dos de l'adolescente et ses doigts s'infiltrèrent dans la chevelure brune de la jeune fille, approfondissant alors leur baiser. La jeune fille se laissant faire, semblait apprécier et en redemandait à chaque fois que Connie s'apprêtait à retirer ses lèvres des siennes.

 _« Connie… Qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de faire… ? Murmura Sasha entre deux baisers._

 _\- On s'aime…, répondit-il simplement.»_

La langue du garçon chatouilla les lèvres de la jeune fille demandant un accès, qui ne lui pas refuser. Sasha ouvrit la bouche à son plus grand plaisir, se laissant entraîner dans un baiser sensuel et torride. Les deux adolescents s'enlacèrent brutalement, ne désirant qu'une seul chose : l'autre. Leurs langues étaient parties dans une danse sans fin, profitant de l'instant présent… Le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir et Connie rompit tendrement le baiser, avant d'embrasser une dernière fois la jeune fille, posant son front contre le sien. Il reprenait calmement son souffle, caressant affectueusement la joue de la jeune fille. Les iris noisettes de Sasha se plongèrent dans ceux du garçon. Elle se redressa pour déguster une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tendres et sucrées avant de murmurer :

 _« Connie… Je t'aime plus que tout... »_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage de le cou de la brune. Connie murmura à son oreille :

 _« Et moi, je suis fou de toi Sasha… Tu me fais perdre la tête... »_

Il baisa tendrement le cou de la jeune fille, descendant petit à petit vers sa nuque. Sasha se laissait dévoré de baisers, gémissant légèrement suite à l'affection que lui exprimait son ami. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant magique, essayant d'oublier qu'ils allaient peut-être mourir.

Soudain, les pupilles de Sasha s'ouvrirent brusquement et la jeune fille ouvrit ses oreilles… Le bruit était lointain mais ses oreilles de chasseresse arrivaient à le percevoir. De bruit de chevaux… Des chevaux au galop.

 _« Connie…, murmura t-elle. »_

Le garçon ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, continuant d'embrasser la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Il lâcha un petit « Hum ? », avant de remonter ses baisers jusqu'à l'oreille de la brune, mordillant sensuellement son lobe.

 _« J'entends… Des chevaux viennent par ici… Beaucoup de chevaux au galop. »_

Le garçon se stoppa brusquement, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il se remit debout, entraînant la jeune fille dans son mouvement.

 _« C'est la formation ! Elle se replie ! C'est notre chance ! »_

Connie entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de la brune et se précipita à l'extérieur, observant l'horizon. Il aperçut alors leurs amis qui galopaient en direction de mur. Fou de joie, les deux adolescents hurlèrent en faisant de grands signes pour attirer leur attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, Reiner et Jean avaient répondu à leur appel de détresse. Ils étaient soulagés de voir que leur deux amis portés disparus étaient sains et saufs. Connie détacha le cheval de secours de Jean et le monta rapidement. Mieux vaut ne pas rester longtemps à l'arrêt et vite rejoindre la formation. Le garçon aida sa partenaire à monter sur la monture, prenant soin de ne pas endommager le poignée blessait de la brune. Ils repartirent en direction de la formation, galopant à toute vitesse vers les murs. Sasha se tenant fermement à Connie, heureuse que ce cauchemar soit terminé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer à présent entre eux mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était réciproque. Il n'était plus que son meilleur ami. Il était devenu l'homme de sa vie...

Fin.


End file.
